The Sun and The Flower
by Sargent Crash
Summary: (One-Shot) A gutsy boy has an encounter with a Flower girl. A meeting that should've never occurred. What will be the outcome?


**Don't expect too much. I'm not well versed in the writing that consist of romance. Maybe it's okay. It's probably bad. This has been sitting in my folders for about a year but I finally decided to post it. You can think Fukiyose and Aogami for forcing me out of my comfort zone.  
**

* * *

 **The Sun And The Flower**

It was a strange sight to say the least inside the 177th Judgement branch.

"U-um, Yomikawa-sensei? Why is he here again?" Uiharu Kazari found it hard to believe. In fact, she thought she misheard when Anti-skill asked Uiharu such a request.

There was a specific reason why Yomikawa Aiho was there. To be honest, she thought the kid was more troublesome than the multitude of freeloaders at her house. And today, he finally pulled the last straw of her patience.

"Starting today, Sogiita Gunha will be a part of Judgement." With that one statement, she silenced all inside that room. Even the loud and boisterous Gunha silently sat on the couch like a dog in time-out.

"Yomikawa-sensei? May I ask why the request so suddenly?" Konori Mii was the first to say something.

It was quite odd if you think about it. Sogiita Gunha has caused trouble since he arrived in Academy City.

Even when he destroyed half of his school during the Daihasei Festival.

Even when he demolished one of the barriers surrounding Academy City.

Even when he walked into the all girls School Garden.

He never received punishment.

Why was today's incident any different?

Yomikawa wasn't too sure how to respond. "It's best if you don't know."

Konori noticed the tension rising and decided to quickly change the subject. "Well in any case we will happily accept Sogiita-san within our ranks, right Uiharu-san?"

Despite the tension in the air, Uiharu was lost in her own thoughts.

 _A-a new recruit? There's someone under me? Do I have to train him to be a proper Judgement officer?_

A blissful smile appeared on her face "Yes! I'll be happy to train our new recruit!"

"Well then, I'll leave him with you guys." Yomikawa made her swift exit, leaving Sogiita Gunha with Judgement.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Konori Mii, the chief of this branch, and this is Uiharu Kazari. We have another person but she's currently on patrol."

The headband boy swiftly stood up and gave a heavy, 90 degree bow, "I'm Sogiita Gunha! Though I may be lacking in experience and training, I'll make up for in my overflowing Guts! I'll be in your care from now on Konori-senpai! Uiharu-senpai!"

Uiharu jumped at the boy's boisterous attitude, as it caught her off guard. "There's no need for such enthusiasm Sogiita-san. I'm not all that strong myself. There's really not much i can help you with." Uiharu timidly waved down her new junior. "Besides, your older than me so there's no need for to call me senpai." Despite always wanting to have someone looking up to her, she felt an uneasy pressure when it was one of the Seven level fives of Academy City.

"Age doesn't matter." Sogiita replied firmly. "The fact you're in middle school and in Judgement is amazing enough. I don't have any experience in Judgement or law enforcement so I should respect and listen to those with that experience and knowledge." While his remark meant to uplift Uiharu's opinion on the matter, it only made her more aware of her current higher status and experience.

Konori nodded her head in agreement, "I'm glad you're motivated, Sogiita-san. Uiharu-san, would you care to explain what we do here at Judgement."

"Isn't it obvious what you do in Judgement?" The two girls both gave him a quizzical glance. "You find bad guys and insert them with guts!"

Despite the serious face Sogiita had, neither of the Judgment girls could take what the level 5 said seriously. "T-that's not all that entails what we do Sogiita-san. Uiharu, please explain what Judgment work involves while out on patrol."

"Eh?" the flower girl frantically began to protest. "B-but you're the one to usually show the new kids around. And you're much better at explaining things than I am!" While she didn't want to mess up in front of the new recruit, staying inside the warm building near a computer monitor was enough incentive for Uiharu to resist.

"While I normally would, with Gunha's unexpected entrance in our ranks, none of the proper paperwork has been completed. And we can't have an unregistered member running around. It shouldn't take too long if the upper echelon expedited this. Just go on a patrol and it should come naturally." She pushed the two out of the office and closed the door behind them, effectively cutting off Uiharu's escape.

"So what do we do on patrol, Senpai?" Gunha eagerly asked.

While being called Senpai did bring some form of joy, she was nervous with her first time with a newbie. "For now Sogiita-san please follow me."

Sogiita followed the flower girl as instructed. "So you guys do more than inject guts?" he questioned.

"Ah, yes. Since the majority of Judgement is comprised of volunteers, most of our work is comprised of community work such as traffic duty, finding lost objects, assisting children, or cleaning up garbage when cleaning bots are unavailable." she explained, ignoring Sogiita's initial impression of her work. "While we do occasionally apprehend and stop the misuse of abilities or crimes, we usually coordinate with Anti-skill for that kind of thing."

"That's still impressive!" Sogiita added. "In fact, it's even better than I imagined!"

"How so?"

"I mean, beating up bad guys is easy!" he threw a random fist in the air. "You give em a stern talking too and set them back straight with some guts and that's it!"

Again Uiharu didn't understand what he meant when he said guts.

"But noticing and taking care of the little things. Litter, lost children, missing items. Those things can be taken for granted. But are a part of everyone's happiness. I think protecting and upholding that happiness is why Judgment is so important. I truly admire those guts of yours."

Sogiita's smile struck something within Uiharu. What he said wasn't anything grand or important. In fact she heard those words before. But the weight behind them still hit her.

Gratitude. Judgement isn't always rewarding work. You occasionally work long hours, fill out boring paperwork or end up on all day patrols with no rest. Sure you get the pat on the back for helping out or assisting arrest but they were always fleeting. What Sogiita displayed was something she saw not often. Someone truly thankful of Judgment. It was something small that filled her with pride in her work.

She nodded her head in agreement to his statement. "Right! Most people forget but analyst and logistics keep things orderly and in motion. I have to track all those numbers in order for the 177th branch to work at full capacity!" And with those few words, the flower girl began openly boasting about her position.

"Ohhhhh! I don't understand any of what you just said but it sounds amazing!" Sogiita exclaimed with genuine astonishment. The two continued their patrol which was rather uneventful.

They had returned to the office and Uiharu's tired body happily greeted her chair. During their patrol, she had learned more about Sogiita along with herself.

Sogiita Gunha did not tire. Even know he was brimming with energy, excitedly waiting for Uiharu-senpai's next order.

She ultimately lacked the stamina to keep up with him.

Even though the most they did was help a girl find her dog, Sogiita's lack of restraint and unbridled energy wore on her real quick.

"So what's next, Uiharu-senpai?" The gutsy boy was ready for the next mission, whatever it might entail.

Uiharu promptly sat up and wheeled over to her computer. "Next we need to log our reports."

"Reports?"

"Yes. All Judgment members have to catalog actions they perform while on patrol, though some like to pawn them off on others…" she muttered the last part thinking of a particular teleporter. "It's mainly for accountability purposes."

"Oh? That sounds simple. Can I try?" This was a first for Uiharu. While Konori was their senior, she was usually out acting as a liaison between Judgment and Anti-Skill and Shirai was well… In any case it would be a significant load off if she could train a replacement.

Her eyes lit up with excitement. She quickly relinquished her seat to Sogiita and placed him squarely in front of the monitor. "Really?" she asked as if she hadn't already made up her mind. "I can teach you the basics of the program and how to format logs. Do you know how to use Aca X?"

"Don't worry Uiharu-senpai." Sogiita stated confidently. "I have absolutely no idea how to use a computer!"

Uiharu realized there were a bit more flaws in her plan to pawn off work to her junior.

Nevertheless, Sogiita's adventures in the 177th branch continued. And maybe the student teacher relationship between the Rising sun boy and Flower girl developed into something else.

But that's a story for another time.

* * *

 **Oh god. You actually read it.**

 **Why? Either way this is my last One-Shot I promise(Don't believe me! I'm a filthy liar and you know it!)**

 **With all that said...**

 **This is Sargent Crash**

 **Crashing Out!**


End file.
